I love you Goodbye
by themaskedgoddess
Summary: Chad has been mushy with his girlfriend and Sonny just can't take it anymore. Sonny loves Chad. What happens when Sonny gives up on Chad? Might be a one-shot or two-shot. It depends.  It's my first story and it's Channy! :
1. I love you Goodbye

Hey there. :) I'm new here. This is my first story and it's Channy! YAY. :D

And yes, I do not own anything except this story and my wild imagination.

* * *

**Sonny POV**

"Sonny!" Chad called. I wasn't about to look at him, so he grabbed my wrist and turned me so that I'm now facing him.

"I want to leave now, please." I say in a quiet voice.

"Tell me why you're so sad these past days first!" He commanded.

"Didn't you ever notice Chad?" I half-asked, half-shouted.

"Huh?" He said, with a surprised look on his face. Probably because I almost never shout. But today, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had enough of Chad and Chloe's mushy stuff. I mean, they're okay and everything but…

Okay, fine. I'll tell you a secret, okay? But promise never to spill it, or more so, tell Chad. I have a little crush on my former enemy-slash-current best friend. Oh, scratch that. I meant a HUGE crush. I fell for him, and hard. But, one day, this Chloe girl just barged in to our lives and everything changed since then.

Before, Chad would always be with me. Teasing me or just hanging out. Before, I could tell him anything. Before I would just barge in his house and he wouldn't mind. Before, life was perfect. But now, it's not. It's so far from perfect.

Now, Chad would rarely be alone with me. Either, he's with his g-gir-girlfriend, or she would be with us. It's like they're bodyguards of each other or something. One day, I asked him about it, his only response was, "We never want to be away from each other." Since when did Chad Dylan Cooper get so soft and mushy?

Now, I could rarely talk to him. I mean, okay, fine. I do talk to him, but all we ever converse about is Chloe's pretty blond hair, Chloe's cerulean blue eyes, Chloe's this and Chloe's that.

Honestly, sometimes, when we start that conversation, I would just daydream about the perfect life and say, "yeah" or "mmhhmm" every now and then.

Now, I wouldn't dare step into his house before texting him or ringing the doorbell a gazillion times. I don't want to be greeted by a make-out session anymore.

"Sonny? Hello?" Chad waves a hand in front of me. Heh, guess I was daydreaming far too long.

I look into his eyes and get caught in it, but before I start to stare, I looked down and whispered, "I'm happy for you and her, but it hurts like hell to see you two together." It was so soft, almost inaudible.

**Chad POV**

Sonny whispered something, I knew she did. But I didn't hear it.

"Pardon?" I say.

Sonny looks up at me. I gasp a little. In her big brown eyes are unshed tears. Instead, she just smiled at me and said the most shocking thing in the whole wide world. "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper. I always have. But, Chloe's here for you. She's a great catch, don't let go or hurt her."

She now had tears running down her face. "I love you. Goodbye."

It hurt me so much to see her like this and it hurt me more 'cause I was the one causing this. She caressed my face for what I guess is the last time. Then she turned around and ran. And I, Chad Dylan Cooper, was just standing ever so stupidly near the door, shocked that Sonny Munroe loves me back.

**Sonny POV**

"I love you. Goodbye." As soon as I said the words, I feel a pang in my heart. I'm letting go of the only person I ever loved with all my heart, but I guess it was worth it. He'd be happy anyway. So I just caressed his face for the last time and ran away from his house. From the past. From the heartache. But tears just kept spilling out from my eyes. I ran as fast as I could. I don't know where I was going, I just ran wherever my feet would take me.

I couldn't see clearly since I had tears in my eyes. Then I hear a loud 'Beeeeeeep! Beeeeeeep!' sound. I looked to the right and see that there was this huge truck going my way. It's headlights blinded me, like a deer caught in the middle of the road. I smiled a little._ At least it's going to end fast. No more hurt. No more tears. No more heartache. _And I stopped in the middle of the road, waiting for the impact that would take away my life, my pain, my tears.

* * *

Should I make it a two-shot or what? Do you think I should end here? Press that button below, so that I'd be aware of your feedback. Negative, positive, just put it there. :) Just don't make it too bad. REMEMBER: I'M NEW! Haha, be kind. :)) :)


	2. And that's how Channy came to life

Hi! I'm baaaaaaack. :) WOW. Only a day old and 6 reviews already. \m/ For those who want angst, don't read this chapter. But for those who want happily-ever-afters, here you are. :)

* * *

_I smiled a little. __At least it's going to end fast. No more hurt. No more tears. No more heartache.__And I stopped in the middle of the road, waiting for the impact that would take away my life, my pain, my tears._

**Chad POV**

Wow, I could really be dumb at times, but this is down-right stupid. Sonny Munroe, the love of my life, just told me she loved me back. And what did I do? Just stand there like an idiot. So I did what my heat commanded to do next. I ran.

I ran as fast as I could while shouting Sonny's name. Where could she be? Who knows what could happen to her at this time of the night?

"Sonny!" I shout. "Where are you? Don't leave me! I love you back! Sonny!"

And then I stopped on my track. My eyes widen and my heart stops beating. In front of me was the worst scene I have ever seen. Sonny was in the middle of the road and there was a truck about to hit her. I did what my heart commanded, I ran again.

**Sonny POV**

I think I heard someone shouting my name. But as of now I couldn't care less. I just wanted to end this. I took my last intake of oxygen, and was knocked to the ground.

**Chad POV**

I pushed Sonny out of the truck's way. I couldn't bear to see her hit. I didn't care if the truck crashes into me or something, 'cause as long as Sonny would be okay, I'd be more than happy. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of my body as I wait for the impact.

_But it never came. What happened? Maybe I died fast, so I didn't feel the pain anymore. _

I opened my eyes slowly and see that the truck was inches before me. I look up to the driver. He looked baffled. I could clearly see the surprise and horror in his eyes. After all, he did ALMOST kill someone. I mouthed a "thank you" and smile to him. Then, with my knees shaking from the fear of almost getting killed and my breathing ragged, I went to Sonny and wrapped my arms around her.

**Sonny POV**

I was knocked to the ground but not because of the truck, it was because someone pushed me. I opened my eyes and glare at the 'someone', but the feeling of anger was replaced by fear and horror. Before my very eyes, Chad Dylan Cooper was inches away from the truck. I wanted to shout at him about how stupid he is. About how I wanted to die. About how this is not how it's supposed to end.

I closed my eyes and covered my ears because I didn't want to see or hear Chad being hit by the truck. I started crying. This is my entire fault. If I hadn't confessed to him, then I wouldn't have run. If I hadn't run, then he wouldn't have followed. If he hadn't followed, he wouldn't have seen the truck nearly hitting me. If he hadn't seen the truck almost hitting me, he wouldn't have pushed me out of the way. If he hadn't pushed me out of the way, he wouldn't be there, inches away from the truck.

I was sobbing uncontrollably now. I kept on scolding myself about how stupid I was. But then, two strong arms enveloped me in a hug. I look up at whoever was hugging me. And I get the shock of my life.

Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper was beside me, hugging me. I thought I was hallucinating and that he was just a dream, so I cried some more. Then he raised his hand to my face and cupped it, using his thumbs to wipe away my tears. That's when I knew that this was real. That Chad's alive.

**Chad POV**

Sonny looked up at me and surprisingly she started hitting me and punching me in the chest while crying so hard. I was confused. Until she said, or more like, shouted,

"DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS? THE TRUCK WAS ABOUT TO HIT YOU! YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO PUSH ME OUT OF THE WAY! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Do you know that when you said that you loved me back, I was stunned? Do you know how stupid I felt just standing there, staring at you run? Do you know that I'd risk my life for you? Do you know that I love you, Sonny? Do you?" I said gently.

"B-but… wha-what about… C-Ch-Chloe?" she cried.

"Chloe and I, that was all an act. It was just for publicity. All this time, I loved you Sonny. Only you." I said.

"Chad… I love you too." And with that, she kisses me softly.

And that's how Channy came to life.

* * *

YAY. It's done! "And that's how Channy came to life." :) Hope it's as nice as the first one. :) Review (and be kind)! :D =))


End file.
